Fighting Demons
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: Claire's normal day at Texas Prairie University turns into a nightmare. A fight for Morganville takes place as some new people enter the town. At first they seem normal, until small changes take place every time Claire sees them. Will Shane, Claire, Eve and Michael be able to defeat the strange people entering Morganville as more threaten to enter?
1. Chapter 1

No one knew they had invaded. It was all kind of sudden. I mean...we knew that there was a group of weirdo's in town but we just assumed they were tourists from Dallas. It was just our first thought. No one knew until someone managed to reveal their true identities. By someone I mean a group of four people who all live at the Glass House. Claire Danvers, Shane Collins, Eve Rosser and Michael Glass.

Claire's POV

It was just another normal day at Texas Prairie University. I rolled out of bed... just. Showered and dressed. Ate the breakfast Eve placed in front of me no questions asked. I walked to school quickly, headphones jammed into my ears. My hoodie covered my face andthat was how my normal school morning started. There was nothing out of the ordindary at all.  
As I walked into school I saw Monica and her little gang. They were standing around the Quad, laughing together. I walked past without a second glance. I never liked my encounters with Monica, she was an unsurprisingly evil teenager. This could be debated by different people but all the proof lies with the fact that she burned down my boyfriend's, Shane, house. In the fire his little sister, Alyssa, died. All because of her little crush on Shane.  
I hurried through the different buildings of TPU until I got to the Science Block, definitely the biggest building of them all. Science was my favourite subject, Physics to be exact, but I love them all.  
The bell shrilled just as I made my way up the last flight of stairs and I hurried to my classroom. Inside there was only 2 other students already there, books open and studying. We had a test in a few lessons, it was a good idea to study every spare minute you got. As I sat down at my own seat and pulled out my AQA Physics book, the other students trudged in unhappily. Not many people enjoyed Physics the way I did but oh well. They always looked for me to help!

'Good morning Class. I hope you're all ready for the big test in the next few lessons.' my Professor called as her walked into the room.  
Groaning came from everyone around, apart from me and the two other students who had already been in here studying. I knew I studied a lot, way more than I should have. Eve was always telling me that but if I wanted to get to MIT then I would need all the studying that I had ever done.  
'Well I can tell by your groaning, that it's a no. So my suggestion is that you DO study otherwise you might end up failing! [He shouted] Now I am to inform you that we have a new student starting today. His name is Alastair Belthazor and he has a particular interest in Physics.'  
Maybe I'd like this new kid. I could already see the other's brains mentally classing the new guy as a geek, a nerd, like me. The door opened quietly and a tall student walked in. He had spiky blonde hair, fair skin and sparkling white teeth. He was quite skinny and he wore slightly worn looking clothes, a checked shirt, dark trousers and a blue hoodie. I watched him in amazement as he stood by the Professor's desk.  
The Professor gave him a book and directed him to the only empty seat...next to me. I gulped and quickly shifted in my chair as he came and sat down. He used the same Lynx as Shane. I could smell it so heavily, I couldn't help but breathe it in. It smelt so good.  
'Hi I'm Alastair, call me Al,' Al introduced himself.  
'Hi, I'm Claire Danvers,' I replied quietly.  
I began paying attention to Professor and flicking through my textbook. I answered the questions set without making a sound. The questions were easy and as I looked over at Al I saw he had finished all the questions aswell apart from the last one which I could see he was working out now. I sat revising for the test and working out a few of the revision questions for the remainder of the lesson. I could see Monica out of the corner of my eye, laughing as always with Jennifer. They didn't care about their studies, and I knew why, They obviously didn't care about where they were going in life.  
'Ok class, your homework is to study everything on this unit of work for the big test in our next lesson on Wednesday. That's all, you may leave,' Professor said and all around the classroom there was a flurry of activity as stools were pushed under desks and books were thrown into bags. Everyone filed out of the classroom in an unorderly fashion.  
I was one of the last to leave, as always, but so was Alistair. I figured he didn't know where his next lesson was.  
'Hey, do you know where you're next lesson is?' I asked kindly.  
'Not really, could you show me where the English classrooms are?' Al replied.  
'Of course, they're on the way to my next class.' I said and I walked out of the classroom with him following behind.  
The English classrooms were only a few minutes walk away. I didn't have English until later on. I walked briskly to the English Block and stopped abruptly outside.  
'Well inside there is the English classrooms.[I pointed to the ajar door] You should easily enough find the right classroom. I'm off to the University Coffee shop.'  
'Well, I know where English is now and I'll remember. So... would you mind if I joined you at the Coffee shop? I would like to see more of the Campus,' asked Al.  
'Course, my house mate, Eve, works there.' I said and I led him in the direction of the Coffee Shop.  
'So you don't live on Campus either?' said Al.  
'No, I live in the Glass house with my friend, Eve and two other guys.' I replied. 'I guess you live off Campus too?'  
'Yeah. I live with a couple of friends,' Al said vaguely.  
I left it at that. I pulled open the fire door to TPU Coffee Shop and walked over to the counter. Eve was busily making a hot chocolate for something but as soon as she turned and saw me her face lit up. Our chats in the morning helped her through the boring days of serving coffee to the students. She came and stood in front of us, waiting for our orders. She already knew mine from serving it to me nearly every day since she'd met me.  
'Hey CB, you're usual?' Eve asked.  
'Of course,' I replied. 'Eve, this is the new kid in my Physics class, I offered to show him around a little.'  
'Hi I'm Eve Rosser,' Eve introduced herself.  
'Hey, I'm Alastair Belthazor but you can call me Al,' he said.  
'Hey Al, so what can I get you?' Eve asked politely.  
'Could I have a cappuccino?' Al asked.  
'Of course, your two drinks are coming right up!' Eve said and expertly worked the machine, within minutes displaying 2 steaming cups of coffee in front of us. 'There you go.'  
'Thanks Eve,' I said and placed the correct amount of money in front of her.  
Al dug through his pockets, finding enough change for the cappuccino and slid it in front of Eve, muttering a thankyou.  
Al and I found a table and sat down quickly. I pulled out my maths textbook and started checking to make sure I'd done the homework that had been set for my next lesson.  
'Who's your English teacher?' I asked.  
'Errm...Mrs Conary,' said Al.  
'Oh, I haven't had her before.'  
'Oh, I'll let you know whether she's any good.'  
'Thanks,' I replied.  
The bell rang a few minutes later and Al and I parted ways and I headed to Maths.

* * *

Maths went particularly fast although we did have another new kid. A girl this time. I think she said her name was Viné, pronounced Vinnie. She was instructed to sit next to me so i just 2 hours I had introduced myself to two new people in both my classes. She looked quite similar to Al, if I was honest. She had straight blonde hair that came just past her shoulders, pale skin and a skinny frame. Apart from a few differences in their facial features, they could've been twins for all I knew.  
The lesson passed quickly as I answered everything the teacher asked us to do. I made a little small talk to Viné. She seemed an odd character and didn't seem to want to talk to me, so I gave up trying.

I only had this lesson...English left. My last period was a free period so I decided to go home after English and spend the afternoon with Michael and Shane until Eve got home. Sounded like a plan to me. I didn't bother going back to the Coffee shack, Eve would figure out I was going back home after this lesson. I made my way to English and stood outside, reading the book we had been assigned to. It was A Tale of Two Cities. Quite an interesting book but I found it kind of boring.  
Mrs Doberman announced at the start of the lesson...another new kid! I swear they're following me, every single lesson I've had today, there's been a new kid and every lesson, including English, they've had to sit next to me. It's not like I didn't mind the company but why always me, when there were some perfectly good empty seats.  
The last new guy I saw was called Phenex and looked related to Viné and Al. Maybe they were all triplets? What did I know. Phenex was quite friendly, with the same looks as Al although his blonde hair was combed to the left in a pop star sort of way. He was quite good at English and I offered to share my copy of A Tale of Two Cities, considering Mrs Doberman didn't have a spare.  
After the lesson I went to the Administration Office and signed out. I retrieved my iPod from my bag and jammed the headphones back into my ears. I kept my hood down though.  
On my way back to the Glass House I passed Common Grounds and I saw Oliver, the owner, watching me pass. Oliver gave me the creeps sometimes, but not as much as my boss, Myrnin. Today was my day off...for once. Myrnin was a mad scientist and he was always working on some new project, or feeding his pet spider, Bob. I had to go back to him tomorrow and help him with whatever project he'd just started.

I was almost back to the Glass House when I had a strange feeling. It was like a ghost had just walked through me, and I had a strange feeling that someone was watching me. Not like the looking across the street kind, more like staring intensely. It was creepy!  
I walked the rest of the way as quickly as I could, trying to forget that ghostly feeling.  
I unlocked the door and shut it carefully behind me. For the rest of that evening, even when it was just me and Shane, my mind kept straying back to that intense feeling and all the new kids showing up. I realised later on when I was trying to fall asleep, that in the middle of their fair, blonde hair I had seen small red bumps at the top of their heads. Every single one of them had two red bumps, like something was trying to get out but it had been covered up...

**Hey everyone. I hope you liked the first chapter. I won't update this chapter until I get at least 3 reviews! Leila xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the 3 reviews guys :) A big shoutout to clairebear97, Justrockzyxxx and Claire Collins for the 3 reviews I asked for. Thanks guys :') Leila xxx**

Claire's POV

I woke up the next morning, tireder than I'd ever been. I had only had a few hours sleep in the end. I had barely slept a wink, I'd stayed up all night worrying about the new guys. I couldn't see how everything was a coincidence. One showed up in every class of mine and instructed to sit next to me, it was just too peculiar. But the worst part of it was the red bumps, I couldn't get them out of my head. What were they?  
I knew I had to stay away from them, but I needed to know what they were, needed to know more about them. And that was my next mission...

Alistair's POV

Claire. She had no idea about any of us. She didn't know what we were or why we all sat next to her. I could already feel myself becoming strong again. After the last time my body had broken down and Claire was slowly giving me life! I pondered about Claire all night, evidently becoming restless about Physics two days. Viné kept up a constant stream of chatter but in the end it was too tiring and I shut myself in my room. Doing anything I could to distract myself from Claire. Even though there was a closed door between us, I could still hear everything that was thought by Viné and whatever she said. Sometimes it was hard to distinguish what were thoughts and what was actually spoken. From Viné I knew why she had spoken as little as she had to, to Claire. I could just manage to keep myself from stealing every ounce of life from her body but Viné and Phenex were a lot younger than me and had less time to perfect the art of calmness. Although Phenex had actually managed to do quite well considering he was only a few years old. I knew Phenex, like me, was well on the way to gaining Claire's trust. Which was one of the only things we needed to get our plan into action. Viné would take a little longer to gain trust seeing as she could barely control herself around such a powerful human, as was Claire, but as long as we were getting power from her, it didn't matter about how long it would take before the plan was effectively started. I couldn't wait. It was just too bad that Claire would have to die in the process.

Claire's POV

The school day passed in the blink of an eye. I had English with Phenex again today and we got on every better. I had a feeling that the red bumps were maybe part of my imagination. I purposefully looked for them today and saw nothing red protruding from their scalps. I finished all my classes and hurried out of TPU at the end of the school day whilst most other kids made their way back to their dormitories. I did not miss the dormitories one little bit! If Monica hadn't have bullied me on my first day then I wouldn't be living with my amazing friends, Eve Rosser and Michael Glass and I definitely wouldn't be going out with my hot boyfriend, Shane.

I quickly left Campus, hurrying to Myrnins Lair as I called it. His shack was always so dark and unwelcoming. It was easy to forget all about it though once you had been going there for 2 years, nearly everyday. Shane always complained about Myrnin working me too hard but he never had the guts to go and say it to Myrnins face himself. Neither did I, ever since Ada had turned bad I had kind of felt sorry for him. Maybe I was a good influence on Myrnin. That was hard to believe though considering how nutty he was. Just the other day I'd had to order in some new vampire bunny slippers for him because his old ones had gotten too small. He really was like a big kid!

I pushed open the big wooden door leading to his lair. The door creaked slightly as I pushed my weight onto it to shift it open. As always, no noise emanated from the bottom of Myrnin's lair. He was usually quiet when he was in the middle of a project. He hadn't told me anything about his new project, as always, in case I'm an alien trying to steal his work apparently. Sometimes he worries me. I walked slowly and quietly down the stairs so as not to alarm him and make him think I'm an intruder. As I neared the bottom of the stairs I could hear him muttering to himself, or maybe to Bob. Not that Bob ever listens.

'Now if I add this to this then surely I will be able to get this chemical to work.'

'Hey Myrnin,' I called through the ajar door leading to the laboratory.

'Good morning, Claire. I was just working on my new project. Please feed Bob while I tell you all about it,' Myrnin exclaimed quickly.

'Err, sure thing Myrnin but just to let you know, it's the afternoon, not the morning,' I replied before grabbing Bob's dinner. He had a diet of a snake at the moment. I hated feeding him dead rats and crickets. He was getting really big, slightly worrying.

'Oh, how have I lost a whole day? Not to worry, I lose track of time a lot,' muttered Myrnin. 'Anyway, I have been working on a new machine, not to replace Ada, but a machine that will be able to get rid of any creatures entering Morganville uninvited or intending to do bad. Therefore if this works we will have no more Draug situations or any other creatures from the mythical world. Unless there's unicorns. I like unicorns.'

Ignoring the last part of Myrnin's explanation I asked, 'How does it work, Myrnin?'

'Excellent question, Claire. Before it can work I need to run a few more tests to check that it keeps away all creatures and then all I need to do is activate it by pulling that read lever which will activate and as long as there are no unwanted beasts in Morganville it will hum steadily, just so we know that it is still on but if there are any creatures within the perimeters of Morganville then it will beep loudly. And it will keep beeping until those creatures have left. Understand? Which is good because only we can hear the beeping from inside this room so if we hear it, we run and tell Amelie who then issues an order to check every new person in Morganville to make sure they aren't evil,' explained Myrnin with a flourish.

'I understand, I think if it actually manages to work then we could have a great invention on our hands. Now I have finished feeding Bob, so what should I do next?' I asked as I watched Bob swallow the last dead rat. I gulped, making sure my lunch stayed down.

'You can come here and help me to test these different settings.'

I spent the next three hours testing different frequencies of the perimeter to first see if they could pick up on people. It could! It was really interesting to see how the contraption worked. As soon as Myrnin realised it was 7:30pm and that the sun was starting to go down, he dismissed me at once. I was to return back to work tomorrow straight after school as always. I took the secret passageway through the founders houses that were connected to Myrnin's.

Within seconds I was in the secret room in the Glass House. It already felt like home, I could hear Shane's game console, auditing gun shots, Eve banging around in the kitchen, making tacos for dinner. Michael was playing his guitar in his room. I guessed Shane's console was too loud for him to practice properly.

I quickly pressed the button, revealing the hallway and I dropped my books on the bed in my room. My bed was quite neat apart from the dirty clothes on the floor. I would shove them in the wash basket later before Shane could come in. Quietly, I changed into a purple vest and some denim shorts with some black tights underneath. I pulled on the new high top converses, my mum and dad, had gotten me the other week when I went to visit them. They were leaving soon. Amelie had managed to rind a way of erasing their memories so they will never remember Morganville or where I lived.

I quickly brushed my hair, leaving it straight and down. Checking myself in the mirror before walking out of my bedroom and shutting the door. I walked down the stairs and ran into the living room. Shane still hadn't realised I was home so I walked to the sofa he was sitting on and stood behind it, directly behind him. I waited until his game paused to reload and then I hopped onto the sofa and sat next to him.

'Hey Claire, when did you get in? I missed you today,' Shane said to before fore leaning down and kissing me. I kissed back and then slightly pulled away.

'I only got in a few minutes ago but I decided to get changed before coming to see you. I missed you as well,' I replied.

We spoke for a few minutes and got in a few quick kisses before I went to the kitchen to see Eve. She was wearing her Kiss The Chef apron and a red woollen jumper could be seen underneath it with a black mini-skirt and some black leggings with little choker chains hanging from the belt loops. No matter how gothic she looked, Eve always looked so pretty.

'Hey CB, how was Myrnin's?'

'Hey Eve, it was good actually. We managed to test a few theories for a new invention. How long will dinner be?' I asked.

'I'm just serving now. Can you go and get Michael honey, see if he wants to eat?'

'Sure.'

I left the kitchen, closing the door behind me and hopping up the stairs two at a time. Michael's guitar had become silent. I knocked on his door and walked in when he answered.

'Hey Michael, Eve's finished dinner? Do you want anything?'

'Yeah sure, I'll be right down.'

I nodded and walked back out. Michael seemed kind of down. Maybe he'd just been having a rough day. I made my way down to Eve and helped put the plates out. Michael appeared in the doorway, kissing Eve and sitting down. I watched him but he seemed fine now.

Shane brought out the Cokes and we all ate dinner. It tasted delicious, Eve was getting a really good cook. I forgot all about my studies apart from a bit of revision before bed, head resting in Shane's lap, his hand stroking my hair as he watched Tv with the others. I had a great evening in the end but somehow I felt slightly less full of energy. Maybe I was getting a cold. I was sure it was nothing to worry about. I went up to bed with Shane that night and fell asleep in his arms. His breathing slow and steady at the nape of my neck. Boy, I loved him!


End file.
